


Our Love Burns Hotter Than These Flames

by coffeeandghostwritting



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Rimming, Some humor but mostly makeup sex, m/m relationship, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandghostwritting/pseuds/coffeeandghostwritting
Summary: My take on what happens after Robert chucks the briefcase of money into the fire!AKA: Fighting and makeup sex!Smutty filth!!!





	Our Love Burns Hotter Than These Flames

“What the fuck, Robert!” Aaron screamed. 

Robert stood by the fire barrel, starring down at the burning money.

Aaron charges over ready to stick his hands in, burning flesh be damned.

 _There was a hundred grand in there_ , he thought to himself.

Before he could reach his hands in, Robert snapps out of his shock, shoving Aaron back, preventing him from burning himself.

“Are you mad?!” He yelled.

“That’s rich coming from you! You just chucked a hundred grand into a fire, you bloody idiot!”

Robert holds up his hands. “I was doing what you asked…Money means nothing! Nothing! You…” Robert points to Aaron, finger touching his chest, “You mean everything!”

Aaron stands there at a loss for words, staring between Robert and the burning briefcase.

“I love you too, Rob…but hundred grand!” Aaron said pointing to the barrel.

Robert nods, looking around for something to grab, finding nothing, so he took off his jacket, feeling a tinge of sadness because he really loved his jacket, but figured it was a small price to pay to save hundred grand.

Robert starts using his jacket to beat the fire, noticing Aaron had found a piece of scrap metal, lifting the case out of the barrel, as Robert beat the flames back. Robert started to laugh, the absurdity of the situation hitting him full force. _They made quite the team._

“Shit…fuck! That’s hot,” Aaron said, dropping the piece of metal.

Robert had long discarded his jacket, “Let me see your hands. Are you hurt?”

Robert grabs Aaron’s hands, checking them over to make sure he hadn’t burned himself.

“mmmfine,” he mumbled.

Robert held on to Aaron’s hand, not letting it go, rubbing the back of his hand in circular motions, frustrated that they were at this point.

He knew Aaron was struggling with the whole Rebecca situation, and all he wanted to do was make it up to Aaron, and no matter what he seemed to do, it was wrong. The only thing that would make this right is a time machine.

Robert wishes he could go back, wishes he never called Rebecca to help with the Andy situation in the first place. He wishes he made so many different choices.

Aaron knew Robert loved him; he knew that money meant a lot to Robert, and the fact he just chucked hundred grand in a fire for him, proved just that…that wasn’t what this fight was about, and Aaron knew it; they both knew it, but right now Aaron didn’t want to think about that, he just wanted to feel.

And with the feeling of Robert’s big hands rubbing the back of his, it prompted Aaron to surged forward and captured Robert’s lips.

It didn’t take long for Robert to catch on. He let go of Aaron’s hand and cupped his face.

Aaron starts walking Robert backwards towards the portacabin, luckily it wasn’t too far as they had to break apart to make their way up the stairs, briefcase of money forgotten.

Robert locks the door as soon as they stepped in, turning around and reaching for Aaron’s gray hoodie, sliding it off shoulders.

Aaron reaches for Robert’s belt, unbuckling it, his urgency making him uncoordinated.

“Hey…Hey..Let me help,” Robert said, noticing how Aaron was struggling with his belt.

Aaron nods, but choosing not to stay idle, made himself useful by turning around and swiping all of the papers and shit off the desk.

Robert grunts. Watching Aaron’s need so evident, turning him on even more.

Aaron pulls his shirt over his head and steps out of his jeans and boxers, turning around to face Robert once more to help him out.

“Someone’s eager,” Robert smirks stepping out of his jeans.

“Shut up,” Aaron said playfully.

Aaron starts kissing Robert again, helping him with his buttons on his shirt. Aaron couldn’t help but be annoyed with how many buttons needed undoing on his shirt; he should be used to Robert’s shirts by now, but times like these he wanted to rip them open, bin them in the fire just outside the portacabin.

Robert bit down on Aaron’s Adam's apple, making Aaron moan, the vibration making Robert harder.

“Where’s the lube, Aaron?” Robert asked against his neck.

Aaron leans back over the desk, the sight making Robert gasp. Aaron was the most beautiful person he has every seen.

Aaron opens the desk drawer looking for the lube. “Well, since you’re taking your time, I’ll just be down here entertaining myself…” And Robert swallowed Aaron down.

“Jesus!” Screamed Aaron.

“I can’t find the lube!”

“Ah, well…I guess, I’ll have to get creative." And Robert continued sucking Aaron, from root to tip, causing Aaron to falter in his search for lube, gasping every time Robert deep throated him.

Robert pulls off, and starts sucking on Aaron's balls, one at a time.

“Oh my god, Robert…fuck..I—fuck!” Aaron grabs Robert’s head, forgetting his search for moment, slowing guiding his head to where they both wanted him. 

Robert began his decent lower, spit sliding down Aaron’s crack. Robert pulls Aaron’s cheeks apart, moaning at the sight of his hole clenching. He licks from hole to balls over and over again, until Aaron is panting and grumbling nonsense, grabbing at his hair painfully.

Once the muscles are relaxed enough, Robert goes in, eating Aaron’s hole. Aaron’s body begins to convulse off the table so much, Robert has to put his hand on his stomach to keep him from bucking up too much.

“JeussfuckohmygodRober—ohfuck…don’t stop, don’t stop—-fuckfuckfuck” Aaron is laying debouched, completely undone by Robert. He loves seeing Aaron like this.

Robert knew if he kept eating Aaron, he was going to cum, and he wanted to be inside him when that happened. He knew he needed to find the lube.

“Aaron..” Robert rasped, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Aaron was panting, couldn’t even get the words out.

“Aaron!” Robert said a little harsher.

“Yeah?” He asked confusion in his voice, wondering why Robert had stopped.

“Where’s that fucking lube?”

Catching on, Aaron turns partially, painfully hard from Robert eating him out, rooting around in the drawer, he finally finds it, under a stack of papers, practically throwing it at Robert’s head. Robert grabs the lube, coating his length generously. He knew Aaron would be loose from his tongue, but wanted to be sure he wouldn't hurt.

“Hurry, Rob!” Aaron said, stroking himself as he watched him, hunger and love in his eyes.

Robert moves Aaron to the edge of the desk, leaning over, he grabs Aaron's face in his left hand and kisses him, while pushing in.

It always takes Aaron a minute to adjust. As soon as Robert is all the way in, Aaron nods, and Robert begins to move.

Aaron wraps his legs around Robert’s back.

Robert wants to etch this imagine into his brain forever, this picture of Aaron, laid out on the desk, like an offering, while he moves in and out of him.

“You feel so good,” Robert moans.

Robert leans over and with lube still on his hand and begins stroking Aaron in sync with his thrusts.

“I’m gonna cum…” Aaron says into Robert’s mouth.

“Cum for me…” Breathes Robert.

And Aaron does, all over Robert’s hand. Aaron’s panting breathes shooting directly into Robert’s mouth, causing Robert to becoming even harder.

“Oh fuck, Aaron.” Robert drops his forehead onto Aaron’s chest, panting into it as he continues to pump his hips into him a dozen more times.

Aaron brings his hands to Robert's head, running his fingers through his hair, can feel Robert’s body tighten, as his release soon follows, shooting deep inside him. 

“God…that was fun,” Robert says, out of breath, kissing Aaron’s chest.

“I can’t believe you threw hundred grand into a fire for me,” Aaron said, still stroking Robert’s hair.

Robert lifts his head to look up at Aaron, while slowing pulling out of him. Aaron winces, feeling Robert’s cum, rush down his thighs and crack, even onto the desk.

“I figured this was a good way for you to give Liv back her inheritance…I mean, I know how much you struggled using Gordon’s money, and I figured this was a good opportunity to do that…It wasn’t about the money. I just want what’s best for you…and maybe—I’m always going to feel guilty about what I did, but Aaron…there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you…including chucking hundred grand in a barrel of fire.” Robert didn’t know what else to say. He was all out of words. He was laid bare literally and figuratively for Aaron.

“Messed up forever…right?” Aaron said.

“Right,” Robert said as he captured Aaron’s lips once more.

 

 

 


End file.
